Forum:Anime fan vs. anime pig
The following is an article posted to the original DozerfleetWiki in 2007, and is a list of observations about the two different types of anime viewers evident in the Oni no Anime club at Ferris State University. It was motivated by a video on YouTube, one which no longer exists. Excerpt February 2007 This may seem like a weird one, folks. But what is the point? The point is, there are two different types of fans of anime in the world. The YouTube user "marioandsonicnerd" is the primary reason I'm writing this article. Let us look at type more closely: Anime fan The simple fan is generally well-meaning, and likes the visual style and technical accomplishments of anime. This group realizes that to truly understand and appreciate good anime, one must have a conscience, a sense of good taste, and a fine understanding of the history of animation worldwide. This group usually has at least a fair grasp of the world of western animation. They understand that the western world helped define what good animation is and isn't through trial and error, as well as content quality through trial and error. They look at anime as a visual evolution of the lessons learned from the western animators, the true pioneers. They respect good content and edifying story execution, be it from western or eastern sources. They generally despise tasteless things, be it an irredeemably shallow and poorly-drawn western cartoon or an eastern cartoon that uses its geographical origin and superior visual style as an excuse for its wickedness and its equally shallow nature. Because of this emphasis on quality, the "angelic" anime fan is selective with their anime; not willing to sacrifice too greatly on visual quality but not willing to lower their standards on content either. They are open, understanding, know how to use honey rather than vinegar to persuade, and more. They honor anime artists who actually make the genre more respectable, such as Miyazaki. They detest those artists who merely exploit the genre as a way to peddle trash worldwide and not have the whistle blown on them. A true anime fan will be accepting of others' tastes, regardless what part of the world they come from. They do not buy into the "blame America for everything" fanaticism of hardcore leftists. Nor do they let that thinking poison their judgment. They accept both those who, like them, prefer anime as well as those who prefer western styles. The anime fan is a good thing to have in any environment. Anime pig The evil twin of the Anime fan listed above is the Anime Pig. You probably know somebody like this. Other than his anime, he thinks there is absolutely no higher value in life than getting high on marijuana and having sex with as many partners of both genders as possible until the day comes that protection fails and he gets an incurable disease and dies - or does something stupid in his attempt to live life this way and ends up in jail; where he will either be moved to solitary confinement for raping other prisoners or else hang himself. These types are sometimes vehemently pro-Darwin, and attack anything that opposes Darwinism even without reading or viewing it. Some of them, hypocritically, are still open to spirituality, just not Christians. Their inexplicable hatred for anything Christian - including anime that is Christian, is horrifically transparent. Yet, hypocritically, while they can abuse Christians in their presence all they like, they are the very first (even before fanatical pro-gay lobbyists) to blow the "bigotry" whistle on anyone Christian who dares to oppose or disagree with anything they say, on any grounds or at any time or for any reason. They sometimes treat the "angelic" Anime Fan with contempt, and sometimes with respect, depending on how willing the Fan is to make compromises with them on what to watch. The Pig is usually very poor-shaven, has lots of foul language, etc. Canadian Anime Pigs will vehemently boast about being Canadian, as if that made them more righteous than being American. They use sloppy caricatures in their speech to reduce all Americans to George Bush-like cardboard cutouts. The Pig is usually fairly easy to identify from a distance. They often smell like beer and sometimes like marijuana, often have 70's-style glasses in an effort to be identified with the hippies of the American 60's (how's that for irony?), and will usually be either emaciated or obese. They preach "tolerance" to you one minute, but quickly cut down with foul language anyone who challenges any of their paradigms. Clearly, their "tolerance" breed is a one-way street. The pig is obsessed with bodily functions and toilet humor. The trashier their surroundings when watching anime, the better. Half the anime they watch, they don't even pay attention to; because their real pleasure lies in using the opportunity to speak ill of western animation, hastily trolling any west-lovers in their presence. The pig is often very loud, and quick to suppress opposing views while calling dissidents "narrow," "ethnocentric," or something else, often very hypocritically. The pig has absolutely no tolerance for those who favor anything western. They also have no tolerance for you if you find fault with an anime that they particularly like. Yet, they don't hesitate to destroy any piece of work that another likes, provided they don't themselves like it. The less one is like them, the more abusive they are with their remarks. Canadian pigs reserve most of their hatred and abuse for Americans, but will be just as abusive with an Italian if that Italian decides to side with the American for even one second. The Anime Pig is a bully. And he is proud of what he is. He also likes porn. All kinds. Hardcore, soft core, gay, straight, etc. He even likes child porn, though he makes sure nobody catches him with it. (Even he knows better than to do something other than drug use that will immediately draw attention from the police!) The Anime Pig generally condemns all western society as being "oppressive to women," yet is quick to defend his sources of porn when they are themselves guilty of oppression and worse against women. The Canadian ones will try to make it sound like America and western animation invented oppression against women, in spite thousands of years of human experience to the contrary. His love of porn carries over into his anime. He uses the guise of the "visual superiority" of anime over most western styles as an excuse to stare at cartoon genitalia as often as possible. He laughs and jokes all day long about his own voyeurism as if others cared to know about it. He has zero tolerance for history majors who can use dates and times of notable events in history to disprove his outlandish claims. As much as he hates Christians, he hates even more those historians who actually do their research, and saves up particular verbal abuse for them. When a historian speaks the truth that anime would not have existed without western animation coming first, and that western pioneers deserve respect; the Pig quickly tries to change the subject and create a false "race" issue to discredit the historian. The Pig loves anime that is poorly written, usually stupid, and that lacks substance or edification for the viewer, especially if it tries to fill the gaps with gratuitous sex and sometimes violence. (In spite condemning the west for being violent.) The more that sex and violence are married into one thing, the better. The more robots one can make to create super-lesbians with, the more the Pig is happy. In Japan, there are those who make quality cartoons and those who make trash. The ones who make trash are viewed with contempt by the family-friendly subculture, much as is the case in the US. However, the Pig ignores this. He assumes that because his filth came from Japan, that all Japanese are infatuated with garbage to the same degree that he is. When anyone dares disagree, be that a Christian missionary, secular historian, or sociologist of any background, he has nothing for them but verbal abuse. The Pig despises the notion that morality is universal. He despises the fact that there is evidence of the historicity of several ancient scriptures of several faiths, especially common morality threads in them, especially if he finds himself condemned in them. Instead, the Pig insists that morality is an American invention, or even more ignorantly postulates that it is a myth created by the Bush Administration to keep Americans in the dark. The Anime Pig often postulates several myths about the West to defend his views: Pig beliefs # Sexual perversions are good and healthy. Tasteful productions, western or eastern, are not. # Western animation is never emotive enough; and emotion in anime is never overdone. # All western cartoons revolve around slapstick; and are all carbon-copies of Loony Tunes. # Slapstick cartoons never have any clever writing. #* Note, however, that this ignores Animaniacs on purpose. #* Also note, that this ignores some very clever plots in the early days of Loony Tunes, or the fact that kid-friendly adaptations of classic Hollywood films were usually the foundation behind many early Loony Tunes episodes. But, to acknowledge that would mean broadening one's horizons about humanity and wanting to actually get educational benefit in the history of early Hollywood, as opposed to catering to the Pig's narrow interest of finding excuses for cartoon porn. # The Pig often claims that epic scores don't exist in western animation #* This ignores almost all animated feature-length western films. It also shows an arrogant attitude of hating Disney simply for not being Japanese. More evidence of hypocrisy, as they call anyone who prefers Disney adaptations over anime adaptations a "racist." #* This also seems to indicate that the Pig is unaware that anime can have horribly dismal music too. # "The only good western animation is South Park and The Simpsons." #* This means, shows that have a reputation for toilet humor and fart jokes, which is on par with the Pig's line of thinking in general. The only western show the Anime Pig respects is one which makes him feel better about his own depravity. #* Anyone who dares challenge him on this is usually greeted with automatic verbal abuse. There is countless solid proof of this, and one such example is Judderman25 of YouTube, who claims that anyone who argues against such shows "has the right to get the f* out!" Little do they realize that their infatuation with that one word discredits them to anyone who has a respect for their own brain. # If it was before 2000, then it's too old, has no value, and is watched or appreciated by nobody. #* Hypocritically, any anime made before 2000, especially if it has homosexual implications, is automatically loved and a classic, no matter how old it is. #* Oftentimes, major events in western culture have had a direct impact on eastern culture. Therefore, understanding the richness and history of western cartoons can help broaden one's understanding of how this may or may not have affected other cultures. Who would have thought that smoking ad controversy was once intimately tied to The Flintstones? Just because it's not as relevant now as in the 60's, does that mean we embrace ignorance? #* The pig is really using this as a diversion. In truth, if he saw that there are those in Japanese society pushing for moral reforms in entertainment just as there are those in the US pushing for the same, he'd turn the other way and pretend he didn't see it. Because, in truth, the Pig doesn't really give one ounce of care about western or eastern culture. He solely cares about defending his own lust for tasteless and degrading forms of entertainment, and for abuses of the anime genre.